


A Brief Discussion on Star Wars

by hanorganaas



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Arguing, Crack, Danny and his bickering, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Fun, Gratuitous Star Wars References, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve, Danny and Grace spend a Lazy Afternoon Watching Star Wars</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief Discussion on Star Wars

“I remember watching this part as a kid and being all, why won’t he shut the fuck up?”

“His friend is about to get made into carbonate of course he’s screaming in pain.”

“Well they just gave us this sappy moment and it’s ruined by this walking carpetbag screaming at the top of his lungs.”

“That moment wasn’t sappy, Daniel. It’s complex. Here’s this brooding, asshole badass and he knows he is about to die, instead of giving Leia pain he reaches out and reassures her in the best Han Solo way he can.”

“Wow only you could make Star Wars emotional and complicated Steven.”

“Uh and this is coming from the one who cried during **_Enemy Mine._** ”

“I told you it’s a classic!”

“Jeez Danno, you got a panties in a bunch today.”

“Maybe if you TOOK ME OUT instead of sitting on the couch watching Star Wars….”

“I thought maybe after that tough mission….” 

"Danno, Uncle Steve I'm trying to watch the movie!!!!"

"Sorry Monkey!"

"Look Danno you want me to take you out to dinner tomorrow.....steak?"

"That will actually be great! Finally you get the picture."

"Needy hothead."

"I love you."

"I know...."

"Fuck you."


End file.
